Naomi's Saga
by Kaze Ishikawa
Summary: Strange dreams cause this young woman to go on a journey to find her own identity... but what does Hell's Lord have to do with all of this?
1. The Girl

Devin was a very small town compared to Koorong. That was the first thing Naomi noticed when she got off of the ship. She second thing was that it was very dark. Almost no sunlight shone onto the black pavement as Naomi walked through the busy streets.  
  
"All this place has is darkness and poverty," the blue-haired girl looked all around her before making her way back to the port.  
  
"Do you need some help?" asked a young man. Naomi turned to look at the boy.  
  
"If you do, you might want to see the doctor in the back alley, he knows about a lot of things," Naomi raised a delicate eyebrow to the boy before muttering her thanks.  
  
'A doctor,' she thought, 'That's what I need.' The human walked quickly, occasionally asking for directions. Many people gave her odd glances, and Naomi started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Still, Naomi held her head up when she walked inside of the clinic. As she walked into the darkened waiting room, she looked at a hunched man sitting in a chair. A faded nameplate at the desk said one name:  
  
Doctor Nusakan  
  
'Could he be the doctor?' thought Naomi as she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Sir, are you waiting?" she asked. Her turquoise eyes widened when his head rolled off of his shoulders, turned around, and started to laugh at her. A clock struck that it was noon, and a deep voice from the other side of the door said, "Next, please." Naomi shuddered, but she felt a force speak to her, and she unconsciously opened the door.  
  
"Everything's ready for the operation, lie down on the bed," said the tall raven-haired man standing beside a metal bed.  
  
"I. I just." the doctor's eyes turned to her, and Naomi noticed that he was unnaturally handsome.  
  
"I see, you weren't whom I was expecting," Dr. Nusakan adjusted his glasses and walked towards the stunned girl.  
  
"I just came to meditate." was all Naomi could say in response. She didn't know what to do, she was afraid of this man, and she couldn't move.  
  
"Then why aren't you in Kyo?" Naomi shook her head and grimaced, "The lady at Kyo's dojo annoys me."  
  
"Well, I can tell you this, Koorong isn't the best place to go if you want peace and serenity," Dr. Nusakan chuckled a bit at his own joke, adjusting his glasses again.  
  
"Do you know where I could go?" asked Naomi.  
  
"Why don't you talk to the Ring Lord in Mosperiburg?" said Dr. Nusakan, "He would be of more help to you than I would." Naomi hastily bowed and walked out of the doctor's office, the skull still laughing at her retreating form.  
  
"Strange human," muttered Dr. Nusakan as he returned to his paperwork.  
  
************** Naomi was breathing heavily when she reached the port. She knew where her next destination was, but it still made her feel a bit odd to leave the doctor.  
  
"Where to?" asked the man behind the desk. Naomi looked at the slip of paper taped to the counter that listed her choices. She opened her mouth to say Mosperiburg, but was surprised when her voice said something else instead:  
  
"Magic Kingdom."  
  
Even as Naomi stepped on the ship, she wondered why she had said that- deep in her heart she had no desire to visit that ruined city. She chuckled to herself when she remembered what the IRPO's excuse was, a terrorist attack.  
  
'Right,' thought Naomi, 'A terrorist attack that could level an entire region?' Her sweet voice echoed throughout the shuttle, and a few people turned to look at her. A pair of black eyes were behind a familiar pair of glasses, which kept on slipping down the handsome mystic's nose.  
  
"Doctor Nusakan." Naomi trailed off as the handsome doctor strode towards her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I see," said Nusakan, "You heard Hell's cry too."  
  
"Hell's cry?" Naomi backed up a bit, her eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"I thought only Mystics had that acute sense of hearing, you see, that was the cry of Hell's Lord, he has awakened," said Nusakan as he adjusted his glasses again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Naomi was starting to wish that she had not come on this flight.  
  
"You don't remember. oh well, that's alright," Nusakan smiled faintly.  
  
'He's crazy,' thought Naomi, but for some reason, she didn't want to leave. Maybe she started to understand what Nusakan was saying, for deep in her soul she felt a tugging, something telling her to go to the ruined Magic Kingdom.  
  
****************** Naomi didn't flinch when she got off of the ship and saw the devastated city. A few people rummaged through the city ruins, looking for belongings. or loved ones. A few of the areas had wide veins of open earth gaping like wounds, and standing beside one of them was a tall and thin man, wearing the suit of an IRPO patrolman.  
  
"Excuse me, Mister, but what happened here?" said Naomi as she tapped the patrolman on the shoulder. Fuse turned around and looked at the human with his unwavering eyes, and soon a smirk formed on his lips.  
  
"I thought the IRPO told the public that it was a terrorist attack," Fuse's voice was deep and slick, heavy with attitude.  
  
"Since when could terrorists level a region?" Naomi let an eyebrow rise, and Fuse chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're still trying to figure out a sensible reason ourselves," explained Fuse, "The story that a survivor told us is downright insane."  
  
"What did he say?" said Nusakan, his voice bitter with agitation.  
  
"Something about Hell and its fucked up demons or something like that," Fuse shrugged his shoulders, dismissing the story entirely.  
  
"Fuse, there weren't any survivors," Naomi, Nusakan, and Fuse turned to look at the approaching magician.  
  
"Hey, if it ain't old Purple!" Fuse clapped Rouge on the shoulder, grinning widely. Rouge's eyes were somewhat cold as he looked at the Naomi, and then Nusakan.  
  
"Fuse, I can understand the IRPO wanting to keep the masses calm, but to lie straight to a person's face? You were there yourself, as was Nusakan," Rouge nodded to the doctor, who adjusted his glasses in response. A tint of red entered Fuse's cheeks and he grumbled.  
  
"All three of you are crazy," laughed Naomi. Rouge's clear eyes looked at Naomi, and her heart sunk as she saw that he was not lying.  
  
"Then. these chasms. they." Naomi got on her knees to get a closer look, and her face paled.  
  
"They're gates to Hell," finished Rouge.  
  
"No need to scare the girl!" Fuse whacked Rouge upside the head, and the magician growled in response. Naomi couldn't hear the three of them talking, for her ears were filled with the sound of flies. At first there was indistinct buzzing, but as the volume increased, Naomi could've sworn she heart a heartbeat among them-no, a thousand heartbeats of those who were slaughtered in Hell's unsealing. Naomi felt bile rising in her throat as the stench of decaying flesh flew at her from the chasm's gaping mouth. She bit her lip closed to resist the urge of throwing up, and even as the heartbeats and buzzing of flies pounded their way into her soul, Naomi heard one voice:  
  
"Come!"  
  
Fuse caught Naomi in his arms as she crumpled at his feet.  
  
"Now you've done it, Rouge!" exclaimed Fuse as he looked up at the silent mage. Nusakan sighed and ran a hand through his hair in response.  
  
********************** A deep husky voice whispered in Naomi's ear, "Come, come on... you know that you can hear it." Naomi stirred and let her eyes snap open. To her surprise, she was sleeping on a very comfortable cloud. Naomi smiled for a moment, but it faded when she noticed that the sound of flies was still in her ears. In front of her was a figureless form; all she could see was a pair of brilliant white wings, tainted with stains of blood.  
  
"You're Hell's Lord?" asked Naomi, as she did her best to avoid the cherubs that flew past her. Her knee scraped across the cloud, and Naomi was surprised to find that the cloud was actually hard and coarse. She rubbed her finger against the cloud's surface, and saw that it started to chip away like paint, revealing a grotesque, pulsing surface soaked with blood. Naomi glared at the form before her and said, "I have no time for you! Take me back to the Magic Kingdom!"  
  
"What do you have left at that ruined city?" the male voice replied.  
  
"I have." Naomi trailed off, stopping herself from saying the word: friends. No, she hardly knew Nusakan or the others.  
  
"You have nothing," hissed the voice, "I want to make you suffer before I come for you, be gone!" Naomi clutched at her throat before she slipped out of consciousness.  
  
******************** When Naomi woke up, she was in a small infirmary. A beautiful figure sat beside her, his hazel eyes glowing with kindness.  
  
"What happened?" asked the azure-haired girl as she looked at the Mystic. He delicately shrugged his shoulders, and said nothing.  
  
"What is this place?" Naomi couldn't tell why, but this man's kind smile made her unafraid. The Mystic's smile faltered, and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"You can't talk, can you?" He shook his head, the understanding smile still on his face.  
  
"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk," Naomi looked up at a beautiful woman who had just walked in. Her eyes were cold, and Naomi didn't trust them. The Mystic's smile widened as he looked at the beautiful woman.  
  
"Silence, how are you?" said the woman, a smile forming on her lips. The Mystic, Silence, just shrugged his shoulders and grinned.  
  
"Oh, so that's his name," said Naomi, "He's a dear. and you are?" The woman's smile faltered as she looked at Naomi.  
  
"Name's Doll," said the woman, "Agent Doll. Fuse told me what he knew about you, but I never caught your name."  
  
"Oh, my name is Naomi Tatsuhiko," Naomi bowed slightly, and Doll nodded.  
  
"Alright, now that I've got your name. come on in, Nusakan," Doll gestured for the Mystic doctor to walk in. Nusakan smiled at Naomi before he said, "I'm glad that you are alright." Doll looked off at the wall, and Silence tugged at her jacket sleeve. The pink-haired woman looked down at the mute and smiled.  
  
"I'm not surprised that you fainted," said Nusakan, "Did you go through a flashback?" Naomi laughed and replied, "I thought that those were only in movies!"  
  
"Tell me, what do you remember about your past?" said Nusakan. Naomi raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.  
  
"That's a rather personal question," she said. Doll's eyes traced to Naomi, and she looked like she was about to yell at the girl, but Silence squeezed her hand and shook his head.  
  
"I know that it is a personal question, but believe me when I say that it's very important," pleaded Nusakan. Naomi plopped back on the bed and sighed heavily before saying, "I was born in the Magic Kingdom, and I lived there all of my life until one day, when I went to Devin to visit a friend. that's when I heard about the Magic Kingdom's destruction."  
  
"Is that what Hell's Lord wants you to think?" said Nusakan. Naomi's face paled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were there when the Magic Kingdom was destroyed, Naomi," said Nusakan, "The only reason you lived was because Hell's Lord thought that you were too useful to be killed yet."  
  
"Yet?" Nusakan nodded at Naomi's question, and the girl shuddered.  
  
"I don't believe you!" exclaimed Naomi in response. Silence touched her hand gently, a sympathetic look on his face. Doll merely rolled her eyes and walked out, nearly slamming into Fuse on the way. He whistled, obviously used to Doll's cold attitude.  
  
"You all right, lady?" asked Fuse, his hands in his pockets as he walked in.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," replied Naomi, her voice quivering a bit.  
  
"I don't believe you, not for an instant," said Fuse as he stood beside the Mystic doctor.  
  
"I don't think I believe myself," said Naomi. 


	2. The Ring Lord

Jehovah's Egg had been sitting there for as long as the three Hell Angels remembered. The female one walked up to its pulsing surface and let her pale hand rest on it, the veins throbbing underneath her.  
  
"Is it time yet, Belial?" the orange-haired Hell Angel, Belial, turned to look at the red-haired figure floating next to her.  
  
"No, Beelzebub, he's still recovering." the Hell Angel called Beelzebub twirled one of his peach fingers through his longish hair and sighed dramatically.  
  
"And what about the seal?" Both Beelzebub and Belial turned to a dark- skinned Hell Angel with long white haired and grimaced.  
  
"It's still sealed, Mannon," said Belial.  
  
"How dull!" exclaimed Beelzebub as he threw a light kick to the egg, which shuddered, "What is the Boss making us wait for, anyway?"  
  
"Hell's Lord has to be fully recovered," said Mannon, his blue eyes shining, "And we must wait for the Key."  
  
"And where is the Key now?" asked Belial as she moved in close to Mannon.  
  
"I believe the Key is headed towards Mosperiburg as we speak," explained Mannon as he closed his eyes, "And I want you to meet her there."  
  
"As you wish," Belial bowed her head.  
  
************************ "Why is this crummy old ship taking so long?!" exclaimed Fuse as he paced back and forth between the aisles.  
  
"Kyu." Fuse turned to the blue puffball floating beside him and shook his head.  
  
"I know, Cotton, but Virgil gives me the creeps," grumbled Fuse.  
  
"You can understand him?" asked Naomi as she looked at Cotton. Cotton purred and gave the monster's equivalent of a peace sign and Fuse nodded.  
  
"What is he, anyway? Some kind of a stuffed animal?" asked Naomi as she picked up Cotton and examined him. Cotton growled before sending a dose of Bolt Breath coursing up the surprised human.  
  
************************* Cotton chirped happily as a charred Naomi trudged up the steps to Virgil's Palace. Fuse ruffled the small monster on the head as he followed. Nusakan was silent as he followed behind, pushing his glasses up.  
  
"Maybe you should get a new set of glasses," said Rouge as he watched the doctor. Nusakan turned to Rouge with a shocked look on his face, like he had never considered it before.  
  
************************* "As Virgil, I must have a Dante. and I am pleased to have found one," a glowing orb sat in the Ring Lord's hands, images of a handsome man practicing Time Magic manifesting in it.  
  
"Yes, my Time Lord. continue to refine your magic, make my castle eternal," Virgil caressed the orb lovingly, almost letting his delicate cheekbone rest against it. His eyes widened as he heard a group of people walk into his palace. The orb disappeared as he saw a blue-haired woman lead the odd group in.  
  
"Ah, the Philosopher of Disease, the Master Magician, the Blue Abnormality, the Crazy Fuse, and. the Key," Virgil's eyes narrowed cruelly as Naomi stood bold against him, "What do you want?" Fuse opened his mouth to answer, but he stopped, pondering.  
  
"What exactly did we come here for?" he asked, turning to Naomi.  
  
"Tell me, Ring Lord, who am I?" demanded Naomi, her eyes ablaze with passion.  
  
"Who are you?" Virgil's smirk widened with amusement, "That is a rather hard question to answer."  
  
"Don't give me that, I want answers!" exclaimed Naomi, "You have to know, you're the Ring Lord. you know about everything!" Virgil's eyes scanned the odd crowd, piercing their souls with his unwavering gaze.  
  
"Just who do you think you are?" laughed Virgil, "Do you think you can beat me? Don't waste my time, little girl, go find someone else to annoy." Naomi clenched her fists and prepared to rush at the Mystic Lord, but Nusakan held her back in his firm grip.  
  
"Doctor." Naomi trailed off as she started to calm down.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Fuse stepped in front of Naomi and Nusakan, his fists clenched, "The lady asked you a question!"  
  
"And who are you to stick up for the human?" asked Virgil, his fingers drumming on the throne's armrest.  
  
"I'm called the Crazy Fuse, girly man!" hissed Fuse.  
  
"Oh yes. you're the one who killed my pet Suzaku and stole from my garden," mused Virgil, "That was quite annoying."  
  
"Why you.!" Fuse pulled out his gun, but he stopped as Silence tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Shut up, you arrogant cosplaying jerk!" Fuse elbowed Silence out of the way and prepared to hit Virgil with Bound Shot, but he was stopped as he felt a sickening wave of nausea sweep over him. He looked down and saw the light of an Energy Chain emanating around him.  
  
"Damn you, Purple." grumbled Fuse as he collapsed, the palsy effect working its magic on him.  
  
"Sorry, Fuse," said Rouge as he let his hands fall to his sides. The group looked up as they heard Virgil applauding them.  
  
"Entertaining..." the Ring Lord trailed off as he took in every detail: Fuse breathing raggedly as he tried to hold himself up, Rouge dissolving his magic energy, Silence dusting himself off, Cotton attempting to stay awake, and Nusakan trying to calm down poor Naomi.  
  
"Dr. Nusakan, you know who I am, right?" asked Naomi, her eyes glittering with hope, "So then, you can tell me, right?" Nusakan turned away from the human, pushing his glasses up.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Philosopher," said Virgil, a sly smile appearing once again on his handsome face, "I know of someone who can tell you far better than any of you could."  
  
"You couldn't possibly mean him, could you?" asked Rouge, his eyes widening, "You mean. he's still alive?"  
  
"Who?" asked Naomi as she nudged herself away from Nusakan.  
  
"The Toki no Kimi," said Rouge, "The Time Lord." 


	3. Hell's Seal

The doors to Virgil's throne room swung open easily as Belial floated in.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Virgil, his voice calm.  
  
"The Key was here," hissed Belial, "What did you do with her?"  
  
"You're too late, demon," chuckled Virgil, "She's with the Time Lord."  
  
"You've betrayed Hell's Lord." Belial's voice was oozing with venom.  
  
"I never worked for him," said Virgil, "I merely found the girl more amusing than you."  
  
********************* "It's warm, comforting." mused Naomi as she slowly opened her eyes. She heard a clock ticking in the background, but it was soon overcome by the sound of flies.  
  
'Don't fight it. you know you hear it. Come, come.' A few tears slid down Naomi's face as that wretched voice rang through her head. She snapped out of reality, and standing before her was a large egg.  
  
"An egg?" she asked out loud.  
  
"Yes, this is my resting place," Naomi whirled around to face a transparent form. He had blue skin and two ram horns crowned his skull, with a few wisps of white hair floating over his yellow eyes. His capes seemed to levitate around him, including one that looked like the scales of a dragon.  
  
"You again!" Naomi's eyes narrowed before she turned away from the imposing Demon Lord, "What do you want?!"  
  
"I just merely wish to thank you," Naomi's body went rigid as she heard him laugh.  
  
"If it were not for you, we wouldn't have had that chance to escape. and we wouldn't know how to get the seal broken again," Hell's Lord reached out to run his hand through her hair, and he sighed as his fingers went through her.  
  
"Alas, I cannot touch you," said Hell's Lord.  
  
"Thank God!" hissed Naomi, her back still to him. The demon's eyes glowed red for a moment before he cried, "Do not mention that name in my presence!" This surprised Naomi, so she hastily backed up.  
  
"I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you. Perhaps I should not be the one to tell you about what happened." as he said this, the Lord of Hell bent down to kiss her hand, which was clasped to her chest in fear.  
  
And Naomi awoke to the sound of clocks.  
  
"Thank goodness you had the Sand Vessel," mused Nusakan as he looked at Rouge. Naomi's eyes turned to Fuse, who was grumbling and calling Silence (who had decided to return to the IRPO Headquarters) various obscenities.  
  
"Kyu." Naomi looked down at Cotton, who chirped worriedly.  
  
"If my guess is correct, then you're asking me if I'm alright," said Naomi, "Well, I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"And I still don't believe you," sighed Fuse, "This is the second time you've fainted on us, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm really not sure," said Naomi.  
  
"I think the best thing to do would be to find the Toki no Kimi," said Nusakan as he started to walk ahead. Naomi nodded and started to follow, but Rouge tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a chocolate bar.  
  
"What is this for?" laughed Naomi.  
  
"It's Life Candy," said Rouge as he walked ahead, "You'll feel better once you eat it." Naomi shrugged and bit into it, following her companions' footsteps.  
  
****************** "Why did you turn my clock on?" the gruff voice that echoed throughout the Region held near-infinite wisdom and strength.  
  
"I want you to tell me who I am," said Naomi.  
  
"Who you are?" as Naomi nodded, the Time Lord looked away, "I'm afraid I cannot tell you, but I can show you." The area around Naomi seemed to dim, until she was alone. A familiar place finally started to manifest, a place with statues of fake goddesses and pillars of blue. A large golden wheel stood firmly in place in front of a blue-haired figure.  
  
"Is that me?" asked Naomi, but her own voice was drowned out in the silence. Naomi watched her past-self finger the wheel tenderly before she swiftly gripped it and attempted to turn it. Finally, the wheel creaked slowly and Naomi's past self smiled as she stood aside before the wheel burst open and blood flowed freely from it. Naomi's past self held her hands tenderly to her heart as she saw a few demons poke their head out, curious, before an onslaught of them rampaged through, destroying many things in their path. After the dust settled and the river of blood lessened, a tall and familiar blue figure walked out.  
  
"Hell's Lord!" exclaimed Naomi, though the shades of the past could not hear her. The Lord of Hell's shade raised his hand to stroke her cheek gently, almost lovingly. Naomi's shade held his hand with hers and kissed his palm, as the screams of dying magicians filled their ears.  
  
"It can't be." Naomi's face paled as she slowly fell to her knees, "It's a lie, this can't be true!" The image around Naomi faded, and soon she heard the sound of clocks ticking.  
  
"That's right," muttered the Time Lord, "You broke Hell's seal." 


	4. Virgil and his Dante

A/N: Thanks to a wonderful review from Lynn, the chapter after this one will focus more on Rouge's reaction to Naomi's truth. and why he followed her in the first place. I don't own SaGa Frontier, if I did, there would be a lot more of Nusakan. XD Ja!  
  
"Is what he says. is it true?" stammered Naomi, her eyes watering. She gripped the orange scarf that was wrapped Nusakan's neck and tucked into his vest before pulling him downward, so they were eye level.  
  
"It's a lie, right?!" she cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, Naomi," said Nusakan as he shook his head. Naomi looked at the Time Lord, who stared away at the many clocks that surrounded him.  
  
"I don't get it," muttered Fuse, "Did this girl just randomly walk up and unseal Hell?"  
  
"It takes more of a process than that," said Rouge his eyes trembling a bit with remorse, "There no doubt was a struggle to get to her destination.  
  
"No doubt." repeated Nusakan.  
  
"The three goddesses," continued Rouge, "They would manifest to defend their kingdom."  
  
"Screw this," spat Fuse as he turned to walk out, "I don't really care who or why it was unsealed, just the fact that it was unsealed."  
  
"Kyuu." Cotton nodded in agreement and Naomi looked away, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"We have no more business here," said Nusakan as he put his pale hand on Naomi's shoulder, "Let's go."  
  
********************* Beelzebub whirled around as he heard the sound of flesh breaking, peeling apart. The damned egg shuddered violently before it split open, steam rising from the interior. Blue fingers curled around the edge and opened the crevice wider as Beelzebub's smile widened. Hell's Lord knelt inside the egg, blood splattered over his nude form. He quickly looked at his hands, and saw that they were not claws.  
  
"Hell has recovered, my lord," said Beelzebub. The devil's red eyes trailed upward, looking at the fairy-tale scenery. A droplet of blood splattered onto his lips from his unicorn horn, and he licked it up nonchalantly.  
  
"And the Key?" his voice was deep and alluring.  
  
"According to Belial," said Mannon, who appeared beside Beelzebub, "She has found out about the Magic Kingdom."  
  
"The girl will no doubt come here for answers," hissed Beelzebub.  
  
"I look forward to the occasion," said Hell's Lord, his fangs gleaming in the false sunlight.  
  
********************** "It's not fair." Fuse and the others looked over at a young woman slumped on the floor of Virgil's palace.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Naomi.  
  
"I remember her from when I helped that dog-boy out," muttered Fuse, "She was leading us over spikes. My feet still hurt from that!"  
  
"Leading you over spikes?" asked Rouge, blinking, obviously thinking more of his kingdom.  
  
"We had to find eight keys so we could fight Virgil," explained Nusakan, "One of the rooms was filled with spikes, and that woman way walking along the only safe path."  
  
"Why are you crying?" asked Naomi. The girl jerked her head up, amber locks falling around her brown eyes.  
  
"Because I can't leave," replied the girl as she rubbed her bare foot. It seemed that even she messed up from time to time in the spike room.  
  
"Why can't you?" asked Rouge.  
  
"Because I'm bound to this region," sighed the young lady, "If it weren't for Master Virgil's mercy, I would be dead."  
  
"Sorry, lady, but we don't have enough time for your story," said Fuse. Naomi jabbed him in the gut and said, "What's your name? And what do you mean?"  
  
"My name is Siren. I suppose it's been a long time since I came here, but since I've become a Mystic, time really doesn't matter."  
  
********SIREN'S STORY********** The young Mystic man got off of the (far-dated) ship in a huff, his dark purple hair falling around his face. Another Mystic followed him, this one far stranger looking.  
  
"Toki! Furdo!" exclaimed Siren as she hopped off of the ship. Toki and Furdo turned around, waiting for the young human to catch up. Mosperiburg was snow-ridden, and Siren had to wrap her shawl around her shoulders to keep warm. The brand-new palace rose into the sky, and even Furdo had to squint his eyes at the immense beauty.  
  
"So this is the palace of the self-proclaimed Ring Lord?" asked Toki, his voice still gruff.  
  
"Yes. I mean this Region was only created a few years ago, right?" Siren tilted her head before sighing, "Well, if we want to get that ring, we shouldn't wait any longer!" Furdo and Toki nodded as they followed Siren inside.  
  
"Oh goodie." grinned Virgil as the three warriors walked in. He was beautiful even those many years ago, his blue eyes holding a spark of youth, and his raven hair still falling over his throne. A goblet filled with Demon Goat blood sat in an ornate goblet that sat on his armrest.  
  
"We're here for the ring," said Furdo.  
  
"So says everyone," sighed Virgil, "I've been having so many visitors recently, so I'm afraid that I won't be able to test your strength before you face me." Virgil chuckled slightly as he raised the goblet to his lips.  
  
"Let's finish this quickly then," said Toki, "I don't want to miss the ship."  
  
"Ooh. confident, I see," laughed Virgil, "This should be FUN!" As the dragon throne beneath Virgil started to move its head, Toki raised his hands to perform a spell. Before he could cast it, though, Furdo rushed in with a Mystic Sword. Virgil merely rolled his eyes before exclaiming, "BO- ring!"  
  
"Flash Fire!" cried out Siren as the Light Magic emanated around her. Virgil held his hand to his forehead in mock pain and muttered, "Don't get me mad." Toki's eyes snapped open and his thrust his hands forward.  
  
"Time Eclipse!" the shadow of a clock fell over Virgil, and he didn't move as the magic hit him.  
  
"I've never seen this kind of magic before." mused Virgil, "Entertain me some more, magician!" Siren hissed as she ran at Virgil with a punch, but he merely slapped her away- sending her flying into a wall. Toki braced himself as Siren's red blood seeped under his feet.  
  
"Chaos Stream!" he screamed as Virgil's throne went whizzing around in circles. Virgil pouted as his goblet tipped over, sending the blood to the floor.  
  
"Impressive," said Virgil as the battle came to a halt, "I do believe I have a use for you after all. I think you might want to consider this offer. I have the ability to create a Region for you, this way you could perfect your skills. In return you could make my castle and me eternal with your time magic. I think I'll let your Mystic friend live. but if he sets a foot in my castle again it will be a different matter." in a flash of light, Furdo was gone.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" exclaimed Siren, "You sick monster! You aren't even giving Toki a change to make his decision!"  
  
"You, though," hissed Virgil, "Need to learn some respect. Toki no Kimi, I do hope that you keep your end of the bargain." In another flash, the Time Lord vanished into his own Region. Virgil glared down at Siren with piercing eyes. She looked up at him with equal retaliation, and Virgil laughed.  
  
"It would be a shame to waste all that blood," he seethed, "Perhaps you shall be the one to fill my goblet." Siren struggled as Virgil held her in mid-air with his gaze.  
  
"Blood Sucker." muttered Virgil as a red arrow shot through Siren's stomach. Blood spurted from her wound, and Virgil let her fall to the ground. Virgil removed himself from his throne and stood before the dying human. She didn't want to die like this... she couldn't die like this. In a final struggle, Siren shot out a desperate attack.  
  
"Back Fist!" she cried out. Virgil merely caught her hand in his and yanked her forward so her wrist was in clear view. He used one of his long nails to puncture her skin and he lazily held his goblet under the fountain of fresh blood. Siren was floating in and out of conscience as she felt her life force literally being drained from her. Virgil threw her to the ground and walked back to his throne, his now-filled goblet in his hand. Siren knew that she was going to die, but she did not cry, even as she saw Virgil down her blood in one gulp. She only closed her eyes and turned her head away from the victorious Ring Lord.  
  
"I think I may have a use for you, human," said Virgil as he appeared beside her. He kneeled down and brought her wrist to his lips, "But you'll have to be a Mystic to do it." Before Siren could reply, Virgil put his mouth on her wrist wound.  
  
******************* "Ever since then I've remained here, in Mosperiburg," finished Siren.  
  
"Come with us," smiled Naomi, "Away from here."  
  
"I can't," said Siren, "Because I."  
  
"Because you.?" Naomi trailed off.  
  
"Because he. he's so beautiful," sighed Siren. 


	5. Anger

"It's amazing what love can make someone do," said Rouge as the ship took off. Naomi looked out the window at Siren, who stood on the steps of Virgil's palace-- smiling farewell.  
  
"So where are we headed now?" asked Fuse as he watched Cotton stare at the void outside the ship.  
  
"The Magic Kingdom," said Naomi, "I have some unfinished business to deal with."  
  
"The Magic Kingdom." Rouge trailed off, closing his hazel eyes. Fuse put his hand on Rouge's shoulder and grinned, "Don't worry, Purple! We took care of that ol' devil once, so we can do it again!" Rouge smiled faintly while Naomi laughed. The magician turned away to look out the window, the voices of the others dulling.  
  
'When I think about it,' thought Rouge, 'I don't really know what to say about the Magic Kingdom now.' Images flashed in Rouge's mind, and he went whirling into a daze...  
  
***************** "At last the day has come. The day where I will fight Blue!" Rouge stood triumphant on the threshold of the Time Lord's Region. The power of Time flowed easily through his veins, and his smile radiated the excitement in his heart.  
  
On one side of the ragged mountain stood Blue's supporters-- Nusakan, Mesarthim, Annie, and Lute. On the other side stood some of the friends that Rouge had made: Gen, T260G, Emelia, and Fuse. The two twins stood across from each other, each one baring their soul to the other.  
  
"Let's not waste time," said Blue, his voice icy, "I want to get this over with."  
  
"I don't want to kill such a kindred spirit," said Rouge, his voice filled with regret.  
  
"Don't hold back!" screamed Blue as he cast a powerful Energy Chain. Rouge's eyes closed in a smile as he mouthed the incantation for Psychic Prison. A look of surprise mixed with rage formed on Blue's handsome face as the invisible prison surrounded him. In retaliation, Blue threw a handful of magic stones at Rouge. Rouge grimaced as the shards scratched at his skin, causing a wave of death to loom over him.  
  
"Dead already?" tears started to flow from Rouge's face as his soul started to leave his body. Surprisingly, though, Rouge's spirit was suddenly jerked back into his body, causing him to spasm uncontrollably. Rouge glared at Blue, and he suddenly realized that his brother was taking this a lot more seriously than he was. Rouge outstretched his hand and hissed, "Vermilion Sand!"  
  
The air was crackling with magic when, an hour later, Blue finally fell.  
  
"How. could you.?" he whispered. Those were his final words. Rouge looked at his brother's dead form without any remorse, any feeling. Then, a full sensation entered his body. Rouge felt enlightened, awake, and complete.  
  
'Blue?' whispered Rouge's mind.  
  
'Hello,' replied another voice in his head.  
  
************* "Why did I decide to follow that girl?" asked Rouge out loud. A breath filled with the odor of tobacco filled his nostrils.  
  
"Maybe Purple has a weakness for exotic-haired women?" Fuse grinned, while Rouge quietly put his hand to his nose, attempting to block out the stench. Fuse's grin faltered before he stepped back, muttering in his agitation.  
  
"Kyuuuu myuu kyukyu?" asked Cotton.  
  
"Why did I come?" repeated Fuse, "Well, I guess it's the calling of a gentleman to help out a damsel in distress, eh?" At this reply, Rouge snorted with laughter, and Nusakan cleared his throat hastily.  
  
"But. I guess it really had to do with the mysterious society in Magic Kingdom," said Fuse, "Not even I.R.P.O. nor Trinity knows even now what the magicians' intentions really were." Fuse sighed heavily, sitting down in one of the patched-up seats of the ship.  
  
"Damn, I need a cigarette," he muttered, "Well, as for the Jigoku no Kimi. to put it bluntly he scared me."  
  
"You? Scared?" asked Naomi, laughing lightly. Fuse shot a look at her that would raise the dead before continuing on with this story.  
  
**************** Hell was filled with Fuse's only weakness: mint. Spearmint, wintergreen, chocolate covered mint, or even a leaf of mint to suckle on-- it was all the same to Fuse. Only Rouge seemed to realize that this was a disguise of the true Hell. All of Fuse and Rouge's companions were allured and tempted by the pleasures seen before them.  
  
"Mint." mumbled Fuse, drool dripping out of the corner of his lips. The mirage that surrounded him shattered as Rouge dragged him onto a platform. As they started to rise, Fuse looked at the magician with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. Rouge looked away and said, "Hell had its grip on all of us, but now we." Rouge was cut off as Fuse chuckled.  
  
"Why are you so uptight now, Purple?" asked Fuse, "Isn't this what we've worked so hard for? For this final battle?"  
  
"Yes," said Nusakan, "If we all die here, we won't mind."  
  
"Because this has been fun, and will make a great ballad!" grinned Lute, still slinging his omnipresent guitar over his shoulder. Rouge opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped as he looked up at a large set of stairs. Candles were lit beside an object that disguised demons flocked around.  
  
"Is that an egg?" Fuse wrinkled his nose while Lute's teeth started to uncontrollably chatter. Nusakan stood apart from them, pushing his glasses up onto his eyes before speaking, "Well, what are we waiting for?"  
  
"What indeed." muttered Rouge as he started to walk forward. The egg shuddered, before it melted away into a robed figure. Black ooze splattered everywhere as he flung his arms forward, the black covering melting away from the tapestries that clothed him.  
  
"This is gonna be a long day," said Fuse.  
  
******************* Fuse sighed heavily, his attitude fading for once. Cotton patted him on the shoulder and Fuse smiled slightly at his odd friend.  
  
"Don't you have a story, Cotton?" Cotton murred and snuggled against his friend's shoulder.  
  
"It doesn't matter," continued the I.R.P.O. officer, "I don't want to translate anyway."  
  
"What about you, Doctor?" asked Rouge as he sat down beside Nusakan, " You don't usually go on crazy adventures like this." The magician smiled brightly, causing the iciness in Nusakan's eyes to waver.  
  
"My patient will pay me back," replied Nusakan as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Patient?!" exclaimed Naomi, blood rushing to her cheeks from the stress already heavy on her mind, "I never asked to be a patient!"  
  
"If you don't want my help then I could always go back to my clinic," stated Nusakan, still calm as ever. A wave of hurt feelings swept over Naomi, and her stubbornness caused her to stammer, "I don't need it. I can handle this on my own. . ." Rouge looked at Naomi with a look of appall on his face. Nusakan smiled at Naomi like a father would to a child throwing a temper-tantrum.  
  
"I mean," humility was apparent in Naomi's face, and she stammered to find something to say, "You HAVE already chosen to keep my memories a secret from me! You refuse to tell me how you know about me, and since . . . since that's what you plan to do, then I will do better without you leading me in circles!" Fuse let out a low whistle and Cotton hissed with irritation.  
  
"Jumping to conclusions," muttered Nusakan, the fatherly smile still on his face, "How childish." Naomi resembled a tomato as she stood up with fists clenched.  
  
"Return to Koorong then," hissed Naomi, "I don't care." Nusakan nodded before picking up a magazine and reading it quietly. Naomi was stunned at her own words, watching Nusakan read his magazine without any feelings of remorse or regret.  
  
*************** Nusakan was still reading the magazine when the ship left Magic Kingdom. Naomi watched it sail into the distance, the shock of everything going on around finally getting to her. Looking at the partially repaired Magic Kingdom didn't help her at all.  
  
"Before we go on," stammered Naomi, "Let's rest. I can't . . . I can't . . . I need sleep." Fuse grumbled, eager to get some action while Rouge nodded.  
  
"Alright, we can stay at one of the temporary inns," said Rouge as he gestured to a former bookstore. Cotton had to drag Fuse along as Rouge led an upset Naomi to the inn. The innkeeper nodded at them before gesturing to the backroom of the store. Five wire bed frames sat a few feet apart from each other in the dimly lit room. Naomi sat down on one of the beds, her body rigid. She stared at the bed in the corner that would've accommodated Nusakan with hurt eyes.  
  
"I need a smoke," sighed Fuse as he strolled outside. Cotton murred before following his friend, leaving the magician and Naomi alone. A moment after she heard the door close, Naomi buried her head into the white pillow on the bed, trying to muffle her sobs.  
  
"I'm such an idiot!" she cried, the pillow dulling her words. Rouge sat down beside her on the bed and let his hands stroke her back gently, in an attempt to soothe her.  
  
"Why do you say that, Naomi?" asked Rouge. Naomi looked up at the magician with her tear-stained face and sniffled, "Not only did I scare off at the one man who could possibly help me, but I found out that I was the one who made all this." Naomi waved her hand at the surrounding area, "All this. this disaster happen! Don't you hate me for that?!" Rouge closed his eyes and smiled as he pat Naomi's head, saying, "No, I don't hate you. I do not curse at you. I only curse at the heavens, for it was fate that Hell was unsealed. Neither you nor I could stop it. So no, I don't hate you." Rouge was surprised when Naomi smiled at him.  
  
"You're the only friend I have right now, Rouge!" exclaimed Naomi.  
  
"You're wrong, blue-haired girl," said Rouge. Naomi looked into his hazel eyes, trying to understand what Rouge was saying.  
  
"There's Fuse, and Cotton too," continued Rouge, "And as for Nusakan, he didn't seem to be upset. He just. doesn't understand people very well."  
  
"Fuse?" asked Naomi, forgetting who the crazy patrolman was for a moment. Her eyes widened with realization before she dashed outside to where Fuse was without saying a word. Rouge just smiled again before falling dead asleep on the bed.  
  
****************** "Fuse!" exclaimed Naomi as she ran outside. Crazy Fuse sat on the edge of the partially repaired fountain smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Naomi, how're you doing?" asked Fuse as he straightened up and slung his leather jacket over his shoulder.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," smiled Naomi as she plucked the cigarette from his lips. She dropped it to the ground and stepped on it, smearing the unburned tobacco onto the cobblestone ground.  
  
"That was my last one," grumbled Fuse, "You had better pay me back, lady."  
  
"For one cigarette?" Naomi laughed, obviously weary from her sadness. Fuse lazily flipped a coin at Naomi, and her eyes widened as it went down her shirt and rested in her bra.  
  
"I'd like Green Lummox Brand Cigarettes," smirked Fuse, "And don't cheat me out by getting the light-tobacco kinds. Doll always used to do that to me, it was very annoying." Naomi's eyes softened as she realized the deeper meaning in that.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. Fuse laughed, causing Naomi to tilt her head with curiosity.  
  
"She's happy with Silence," Fuse shook his head, "Besides, I was the one who let her go. Don't wanna make any huge commitment, especially when you're an IRPO officer."  
  
"Oh, so you're a player?"  
  
"Never said that," Fuse's smirk widened. Naomi bent over and chuckled, "Well, I'll just find someone to break that habit of yours, okay?"  
  
"I dunno," Fuse leaned back, "It would take a special lady to do that." Naomi grinned and pushed Fuse back, making him land in the fountain, his legs flailing. Cotton poked his head out from behind the fountain, floated up, and kissed Naomi on the cheek, murring the whole time. Naomi ruffled the hair on Cotton's head before turning towards the port.  
  
'Thank you my friends,' she thought as she boarded the ship headed to Koorong. 


	6. The Goddesses

Naomi almost didn't wait for the ship to screech to a stop before she hopped off. She almost ran past one of the assistant pilots, but he cleared his throat, obviously wanting a tip. Naomi looked around before quickly digging in her bra to pull out the credit that Fuse had thrown in there. The pilot blushed quickly before shaking his head and saying, "Don't bother." Naomi nodded quickly before dashing out of the port, ignoring the various people in the streets. She didn't notice the pickbirds as they nose- dived at her relentlessly, and she didn't care even as one scratched her arm, making her bleed profusely. She forcefully opened the door to the clinic, and her heart fell as she saw that the laughing skeleton was not present in his usual seat. She ran in and pounded at the door, hoping that it would open. Soon Naomi realized that the only thing that she was succeeding in was chipping her fingernails and making her bleed more than she already was. She slumped down beside the door and calmly sighed. She had a feeling that Nusakan wouldn't take her back, even after she realized how much she needed him. She needed all of her friends to take on Hell's Lord, and put him away for good. Then she could move on with her life, and live happily surrounded by friends. Naomi sat there for a while, until she heard the door open behind her.  
  
"A patient?" Naomi slowly turned around, looking at the Mystic doctor. He stood there in his usual attire, a grocery bag in his hands. Naomi nodded quietly as Nusakan sat the grocery bag down on the desk.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" asked Nusakan as he held her bleeding fingers in his hand. He looked at the door, then at her fingers again, smiling gently. He pulled out an orange scarf from the brown vest hidden under his coat and dabbed at her fingers with it.  
  
"I made an ass out of myself, doctor," bluntly stated Naomi, "And I'm sorry." Nusakan continued to her arm wound, trying to make the bleeding stop.  
  
"You came here to tell me that?" Nusakan blinked as he pushed his glasses up onto his nose. Naomi's turquoise eyes wavered, and she tried to blink away tears.  
  
"I need you, doctor," explained Naomi, "I can't do this without you." Nusakan wrapped his kerchief up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks with it like a father would.  
  
"Are you going to Hell?" he asked calmly. Naomi nodded as Nusakan held the soiled kerchief to his lips, letting her blood tingle on his Mystic lips.  
  
"Alright, I will go with you," said Nusakan. Naomi smiled gently at the doctor before she threw her arms around his neck. Nusakan blushed slightly before he pushed his glasses up onto his nose again.  
  
"I'm so happy I could just kiss you!" giggled Naomi. Nusakan blushed even more before he pushed the human away, picked up his grocery bag and pulled the laughing skeleton out of it.  
  
"Skelly is always good for a laugh, wouldn't you say?" asked Nusakan as he sat 'Skelly' down on his usual chair. Naomi smirked at Nusakan's bashfulness before she walked towards the door.  
  
"Let's go then, to Hell."  
  
*************** Rouge expertly clambered down the statues of the three goddesses, with Cotton, Fuse, Naomi, and Nusakan crawling down behind him. Naomi looked around, the gray surrounding seemingly familiar. Rouge gestured for them to follow, and they did. Though the area lacked the dead bodies, shadows and silhouettes of bodies lay on the ground that the band walked on. Rouge led them through the waste and started to walk into a back area, but he stopped when he saw Naomi staring at a lit room.  
  
"What's in there?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Just a poem about goddesses," explained Rouge. Naomi walked in, and the others did not follow her. A small brown pedestal sat in the middle of a brick room, seemingly untouched. Naomi bent down to read the poem, and when she looked back up she saw that she was not alone. Three maidens with blue skin and white hair stood before the shocked human. They were nude, save their flowing tresses of locks, but all of the attributes necessary to be of the female race were not there, and even if they were, the radiance of their presence would outshine any modesty.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Naomi, though in her heart, she already knew their answers.  
  
"Magic." "Compassion." "Intelligence. What do you want with us, Seal Breaker?"  
  
"To answer your question, I'm not sure myself," said Naomi as the goddesses looked her over.  
  
"You want to go back to Hell," hissed Intelligence.  
  
"Quiet, Intelligence, she can't help that she loves our Brother," sighed Compassion.  
  
"I can't say that I. wait, your brother?"  
  
"Hell's Lord," explained Compassion, "In response to the Rings creating Hell, the Magic Kingdom."  
  
"What rings?!" Naomi cut off Compassion. Intelligence responded by saying, "The first being who gathered all of the evil Rings was a Mystic. A Mystic who, even though was great in power, feared death. So, he decided to wish for a Heaven, so that when he finally vanished, he could go to Heaven."  
  
"But the rings were evil," shuddered Compassion, "So they created Hell instead, and a Lord for it. The Jigoku no Kimi."  
  
"In retaliation, the people of the Magic Kingdom decided to create the three of us," said Intelligence, "So, Hell's Lord is technically our brother, for we were all born of the same dark seed."  
  
"I don't love him!" snapped Naomi. Compassion smiled sympathetically at Naomi before whispering, "You don't remember, do you?"  
  
"There is nothing for me to remember!" screamed Naomi, "I may have let him out, but there is no way I could love such a disgusting creature."  
  
"Maybe you should go to Hell," muttered Intelligence, "So that you could stop trying to glorify your humiliating past."  
  
"Maybe I should," said Naomi, "To prove the three of you wrong."  
  
"Then our silent sister will aid thee," said Compassion, "Magic." The one called Magic held a small orb in her hands, the Gate magic.  
  
"Use this to get inside Hell," said Intelligence, "But be warned, once inside the only way you could escape would be to either use Space Magic, or get someone to unseal Hell just long enough so that you could escape. Pray to us to hurry up the resealing process." Naomi nodded, and was gone.  
  
"Hey, Naomi, where'd you run off to. what the?!" Fuse blinked as he walked into an empty room.  
  
"She's gone," said Rouge as he walked in behind Fuse.  
  
"WHERE?!" exclaimed Fuse in response.  
  
"To Hell." 


	7. Ending Nusakan

A/N: This is the "best" of four Naomi endings. I hope that I wrote Nusakan in-character.  
  
SaGa Frontier- Naomi's Quest: Nusakan Ending  
  
Naomi ran past the cherubs that flew through her path and ignored the Dragon Lord. She didn't care about the gifts and treasures that Hell's disguise had to offer, all that she wanted was to find Hell's Lord.  
  
"It's odd," thought Naomi, "Even if I wanted to fight them, the demons seem to avoid me. The Jigoku no Kimi must be waiting for me." Naomi swerved through the painted tapestries and the sugar-filled walkways, desperation causing her to lose her footing now and then. But all in all, she was unafraid.  
  
That is, until she saw Jehovah's Egg. The dark surface bubbled over multiple times, and only a harsh slap caused Naomi to realize what she was staring at. Placing a hand on her burning cheek, Naomi whirled around to see who had attacked her. Belial stood there, the bright sun reflecting off of her golden hair and illustrious wings.  
  
"Who are you to stand there and gawk at him like that?" hissed Belial, venom seeping in her voice like a leachate.  
  
"I am the one who unsealed Hell!" cried out Naomi, "Stand aside, I don't have time for you."  
  
"Oh don't you?" sniggered Belial, "How arrogant. Don't think that I do not remember who you are, concubine." Naomi winced at the word 'concubine.'  
  
"Belial, you know I am the one to test her worthiness," spoke Mammon, his voice calm and icy. Belial whirled around to glare at the demon, but his cold eyes made her hold her tongue.  
  
"Test?" asked Naomi as she drew her Shadow Dagger.  
  
"I'm afraid there's been a change of plans." Mammon whirled around, only to find a spear jutting out of his stomach. His eyes widened as he slumped over, dead.  
  
"Beelzebub! How dare you!" screamed Belial as she looked at their fallen commander.  
  
"Shaddup before I do the same thing to you," laughed Beelzebub, "I want to fight her."  
  
"But you killed Mammon!" before Belial could strike out, she felt her head dislodge itself from her body. She fell on the floor, headless and dead.  
  
"You. you killed your allies? Is this the true way of Hell? I want NO part of it!" Naomi rushed at Beelzebub with her dagger, and he easily leapt out of the way.  
  
"Head Wind!" he screamed as he rushed at her with his spear.  
  
"Deflect!" countered Naomi, the idea rushing to her head for the first time.  
  
"You just learned Deflect? You must be quite desperate to get to your lover." sniggered Beelzebub.  
  
"He is no lover of mine," snapped Naomi.  
  
"We'll see about that. MOONLIGHT CUT!" Naomi's eyes widened as the attack went rushing at her, and she closed ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????????????????????????????????????E??????????????[?]?[pic] ?????????[?]? ?????????[?]???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????E?????? ????????????([pic]o[pic]????????????????????E??????????????????([pic]+[pic]? ???????????to blink with confusion.  
  
"There! Now we can fight Beelzebub together," grinned Naomi. Nusakan climbed off of Naomi and she stood up, looking at Beelzebub.  
  
"How sentimental," grinned the demon, "But that's nothing compared to what you'll get from my Lord!" Beelzebub prepared to attack, but he winced as he felt a magical sword cut across his chest. Nusakan stood beside Naomi, a Mystic Sword gleaming brightly in his hands. Beelzebub bit his lip as he felt his life energy seeping from his body into the Mystic Sword.  
  
"How can I be. absorbed?" asked Beelzebub, and then he was gone.  
  
"Because you were a monster," said Nusakan as he pushed his glasses up, "Absorbing monsters is common knowledge for Mystics." Naomi walked up to the egg, and shivered as it transformed into the imposing figure of Hell's Lord.  
  
"Naomi, I've been waiting for you," he said, his voice dripping with sweet honey.  
  
"And I've been waiting for you," said Naomi, "To tell you that no matter what you may try, I will never follow your plans!"  
  
"Oh won't you?" smirked Hell's Lord, "Maybe you'll change your mind over your darling doctor's dead body!"  
  
"I'm more of a challenge than you'd think," stated Nusakan.  
  
"Oh, I know, you have the power of the Mystic Lords: Virgil, the dead Orlouge, the Toki no Kimi. so I might have to do this! Griffith Scratch!" Nusakan prepared to put up a Glass Shield, but he stopped as he saw Naomi fling herself in front of him.  
  
"I have to return the favor," she whispered as she took the blow.  
  
"Naomi, why did you do this?" muttered Nusakan as he looked at Naomi's wounded body- she was unable to fight.  
  
"Because. I love." Naomi was cut off as Hell's Lord roared, his true form manifesting. A bulbous dragon appeared before them, and Nusakan knew that he could not take on the Hell's Lord alone.  
  
"Only such a holy cause could summon us," murmured Intelligence as she appeared behind Nusakan.  
  
"Yes, Naomi's love did bring us here," said Compassion as she and Magic shimmered beside their sister, "Jigoku no Kimi, you are finished."  
  
"But." Naomi whispered, her voice hoarse, "Why are you.?"  
  
"No time for questions!" snapped Intelligence, "Go! Magic will use a Space spell to get you back to the Kingdom!"  
  
******************* "So, now what do you plan to do?" asked Naomi as she and Nusakan watched Fuse and Cotton head back to I.R.P.O. on a ship.  
  
"Naturally go back to my clinic," replied Nusakan.  
  
"I'm going with you," giggled the young woman. Nusakan looked at her with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"I have to repay you, don't I?" asked Naomi, "I mean, I AM your patient."  
  
"Don't worry about it," smiled Nusakan.  
  
"I'm going with you with you whether you like it or not!" exclaimed Naomi.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of what I tried to say in Hell." said Naomi as she turned away, "Doctor, I love you," Naomi's voice was soft and meek. She reached up on her tiptoes and quickly kissed him, her warm lips touching his icy lips. Nusakan blushed in response, and quickly pushed up his glasses. Naomi looked at him with a look of confusion, but smiled as he smirked.  
  
"Well then, let's get back to the clinic, Skelly will get worried if we're gone for too long." Naomi nodded as the two of them got on a ship destined for their future. 


	8. Hell End

SaGa Frontier- Naomi's Quest: Hell Ending  
  
Naomi ran past the cherubs that flew through her path and ignored the Dragon Lord. She didn't care about the gifts and treasures that Hell's disguise had to offer, all that she wanted was to find Hell's Lord.  
  
"It's odd," thought Naomi, "Even if I wanted to fight them, the demons seem to avoid me. The Jigoku no Kimi must be waiting for me." Naomi swerved through the painted tapestries and the sugar-filled walkways, desperation causing her to lose her footing now and then. But all in all, she was unafraid.  
  
That is, until she saw Jehovah's Egg. The dark surface bubbled over multiple times, and only a harsh slap caused Naomi to realize what she was staring at. Placing a hand on her burning cheek, Naomi whirled around to see who had attacked her. Belial stood there, the bright sun reflecting off of her golden hair and illustrious wings.  
  
"Who are you to stand there and gawk at him like that?" hissed Belial, venom seeping in her voice like a leachate.  
  
"I am the one who unsealed Hell!" cried out Naomi, "Stand aside, I don't have time for you."  
  
"Oh don't you?" sniggered Belial, "How arrogant. Don't think that I do not remember who you are, concubine." Naomi winced at the word 'concubine.'  
  
"Belial, let her see him if that is what she wishes," spoke Mammon, his voice calm and icy. Belial whirled around to glare at the demon, but his cold eyes made her hold her tongue.  
  
"Aw, c'mon!" laughed Beelzebub as he manifested atop one of the pillars surrounding the egg, "I haven't seen a cat fight in a while, let the two bitches go at it!" Mammon gave Beelzebub a reproachful glance as the latter smirked.  
  
"How about it, concubine? Are you afraid?" muttered Belial, her lips eager to have human blood splash on them.  
  
"I am no concubine," hissed Naomi as she pulled out a Shadow Dagger. A Dark Sphere formed in Belial's hands, and Naomi was forced to cover her face as the sphere pummeled into her. She fell to the ground in a slump, breathing raggedly.  
  
"You're done already?" mused Mammon, "If Belial can take you out that easily."  
  
"Then she isn't worth our time," said Belial as she kicked Naomi lazily.  
  
"Should I finish her off?" asked Belial as she turned to the figure that manifested behind her.  
  
"No, she does not have to be strong to serve my purposes," the voice that came from the figure made Naomi shudder, and she did not have to look up to know who it was.  
  
"Hell's Lord," stammered Naomi as she coughed up blood. She had thought of so many things to say to him, but they were all gone as she saw him. Tears flowed freely down her face as she realized what the three Goddesses had said were true: she had loved him. She might've still loved him, she couldn't tell. Her loss to Belial had made her weary, and she could only mutter out, "What purposes?"  
  
"You must unseal Hell, of course," chuckled the Jigoku no Kimi, "My reign would have been perfect had that magician not stopped me. Besides. I need this, and you, you will assist me."  
  
"And what if I decline?" asked Naomi, still looking at the ground. She expected to feel the coldness of a blade across her throat, but instead a hand gently tilted her head upward, so she looked at the Jigoku no Kimi. He was beautiful, his glossy red eyes looking at her with sympathy.  
  
"You're lovely when you're sad," he smiled as he brushed the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Please don't touch me," whispered Naomi.  
  
"If your friends loved you, wouldn't they be here?" The change of subject was sudden, and it caught Naomi off guard.  
  
"They couldn't, I came here on my own," answered Naomi.  
  
"Then why didn't you bring them? Could it be that you do not love your friends? The bad boy: Fuse, the gentle doctor: Nusakan, the Final Magician: Rouge, the monstrosity: Cotton."  
  
"I love them, all of them!" cried Naomi as she tried to push the demon away. Instead, he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, so she tumbled into his arms.  
  
"But tell me, isn't there someone you love more?" Naomi opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced as his glossy lips covered hers. His fingers ran easily through her hair, and she fell limp, not responding positively or negatively. Belial's face furrowed in jealousy and disgust, while Mammon and Beelzebub were silent. Images flashed before Naomi, of Nusakan leaving her in the Magic Kingdom, of Fuse talking about Doll while she poured her wounded heart out to him, of Rouge mercilessly killing the Time Lord for his gift, of Virgil giving up his power to bring him back, and she wept in response. The Jigoku no Kimi parted from the kiss and looking at the crying young woman before him.  
  
"I won't leave you, Naomi, I will love you forever if you only unseal Hell for me. The world will be mine and you will never be hurt," he said as he kissed her fresh tears away.  
  
"Don't leave me alone, I'm scared." pleaded Naomi as she melted against him, shivering from the fear of abandonment.  
  
"Unseal Hell, then, and I will do what you ask."  
  
******************* Naomi didn't know what to think as she saw the seal before her start to crumble. Her friends had done it; they had broken the seal to Hell so she could escape.  
  
"Please, go!" cried out Naomi, "Go before you die!"  
  
"Then she." started Intelligence, her voice ringing throughout the Magic Kingdom, "She wants to return to him?!" The hole was large enough for Naomi to get through, but instead of doing so, she ripped away at the crumbling gate, clawing at it until it was large enough for the demon horde to get through. The Magic Kingdom fell to another attack, and the fate of Naomi's comrades are left to your imagination. As for Naomi, she stayed bound to Hell in much a way that Siren was, chained to the side of the horrendous dragon known as the Jigoku no Kimi. Belial's term "concubine" could've been applied to her, as well as the term "doomed." He did keep his promise, though; she could never leave his side. So there was Naomi, waiting for another Rouge to come and kill her. After all, history must repeat itself.  
  
GAME OVER 


	9. IRPO Ending

SaGa Frontier- Naomi's Quest: I.R.P.O. Ending  
  
Naomi ran past the cherubs that flew through her path and ignored the Dragon Lord. She didn't care about the gifts and treasures that Hell's disguise had to offer, all that she wanted was to find Hell's Lord.  
  
"It's odd," thought Naomi, "Even if I wanted to fight them, the demons seem to avoid me. The Jigoku no Kimi must be waiting for me." Naomi swerved through the painted tapestries and the sugar-filled walkways, desperation causing her to lose her footing now and then. But all in all, she was unafraid.  
  
That is, until she saw Jehovah's Egg. The dark surface bubbled over multiple times, and only a harsh slap caused Naomi to realize what she was staring at. Placing a hand on her burning cheek, Naomi whirled around to see who had attacked her. Belial stood there, the bright sun reflecting off of her golden hair and illustrious wings.  
  
"Who are you to stand there and gawk at him like that?" hissed Belial, venom seeping in her voice like a leachate.  
  
"I am the one who unsealed Hell!" cried out Naomi, "Stand aside, I don't have time for you."  
  
"Oh don't you?" sniggered Belial, "How arrogant. Don't think that I do not remember who you are, concubine." Naomi winced at the word 'concubine.'  
  
"Belial, you know I am the one to test her worthiness," spoke Mammon, his voice calm. Belial whirled around to glare at the demon, but his cold eyes made her hold her tongue.  
  
"Test?" asked Naomi as she drew her Shadow Dagger.  
  
"To see if you are worthy to enter Hell," Mammon's eyes softened, and (for a demon) they held a spark of kindness, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Double Slash!" Naomi tensed as the Buckler in her hand flew towards the opposing Kuriki Blade.  
  
"A Buckler? My, that puts me at a disadvantage!" Mammon slinked back away, waiting for Naomi to attack.  
  
"Shadow Hol. what the?!" Naomi's dagger clattered to the surface in surprise, as she saw a bullet bounce off of the wall and hit Mammon in the chest. Naomi looked over her shoulder, and smiled at Fuse.  
  
"Only you could have such a flashy entrance!" she laughed.  
  
"We're patrolmen," smirked Fuse, "We gotta have some kind of fun!"  
  
"We.?" Naomi's eyes widened when she heard a loud "Kyuuu!" Not only Cotton was standing behind Fuse: Doll, Silence, and a man that Naomi had never seen before were there.  
  
"Doll, Silence, and Ren are here for duty, Fuse," said the young man as he let his cigarette fall do the cloud-like ground.  
  
"Ren, I hope that your days as 'Joker' got some good fighting tactics in," Fuse's smile widened as he drew his Behemoth Rifle.  
  
"Why did you bring your friends, Naomi?" asked Mammon, "This party is for the Jigoku no Kimi's servants only."  
  
"I never was much of a party-girl," said Doll.  
  
"And whenever I went to one, I was usually crashing it," replied Fuse.  
  
"." said Silence, with a gentle smile.  
  
"You know Babel Crumble, right?" asked Fuse. Naomi nodded and Fuse's grin widened even more- like the Kunei-sake Onna's.  
  
"Alright then! Time for the Dangerous Suplex Combo!" laughed Ren as the party started to glow with a fiery passion. The attack hit Mammon, and he didn't even attempt to block it. He smiled for a brief second before his body turned to ashes, and the wind blew them away.  
  
"Ready to fight against Hell's Lord?" asked Doll, her hands glowing with purple Mystic magic.  
  
"I don't really have a point to, anymore," explained Naomi, "Fighting against Mammon has proved how selfish I really was. When Magic Kingdom was recovering, I sought Hell. When I saw a girl weeping in Virgil's castle, I left. When three women came to me to protect their kingdom, I took advantage of them. Everything before has been me, me, me, me!" Naomi picked up her dagger and looked at it.  
  
"Hell can never be destroyed," murmured Naomi, "So the least I can do is never give Hell's Lord another chance. Let's go." Naomi turned and walked away from the egg, not looking back as Fuse and the others silently followed.  
  
****************  
  
"Visit me in my clinic whenever you need help, Naomi," said Nusakan.  
  
"Yeah, and be sure to come around Magic Kingdom sometime," grinned Rouge, "Magic Kingdom still has to be rebuilt. Best of luck with the I.R.P.O., Naomi." Naomi nodded before she waved to both of them and walked onto the ship.  
  
"What took you so long?" Naomi rolled her eyes at Fuse as she sat down beside Cotton, who purred softly. After a few minutes, Naomi broke the silence that had entered.  
  
"Fuse, are you really all right with Doll?" she asked as she pat Cotton on the head.  
  
"I already told you before, I'm fine, and she couldn't be any happier," Fuse lit a cigarette before he continued, "Why?"  
  
"That's going to kill you someday," said Naomi.  
  
"Don't beat around the bush," replied Fuse, his eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"Remember when I said that I'd find a woman to break your bad habits?" said Naomi, "Well, I think I might've found one."  
  
"Say the CTC receptionist and I might have to Suplex you," said Fuse with a knowing chuckle, "But you might want to talk to someone before you get in over your head." Naomi fought down the urge to hit him with a Sharp Shot before she exclaimed, "Don't think I don't know you! I've heard stories from the others.you're out of your mind! You smacked a spiky-haired boy around for speaking, you tried to accuse Ren's wife of murder without any evidence, you fought against Suzaku for a daisy, and you followed a weird blue-haired girl around for no apparent reason! Even after I know all of this, though, I can't help. I can't help but care about you. Ever since you caught me in your arms at the Magic Kingdom when we first met, I cared about you! When you were honestly worried about me, I cared about you! When you told me to get you a pack of cigarettes," Naomi paused to pull out a box of Green Lummox Brand Cigarettes, "I cared about you! Crazy Fuse I." Fuse quickly held a finger to her lips and smirked.  
  
"You talk too much," he whispered. Naomi's face was flustered when she tried to reply, but Fuse quickly bent over and kissed her deeply. It wasn't a picture-perfect kiss: inside a rusty ship, a few people minding their own business in their seats, Cotton purring loudly, Naomi's face red from agitation, and Fuse's breath thick with the flavor of tobacco. Naomi didn't care though, and she returned the kiss, letting her hands rest on his shoulders.  
  
************************* Soon after that, Naomi joined the I.R.P.O. and became an officer. She grew closer to Doll too, whose heart melted a bit when Silence gave her a diamond engagement ring. A few weeks after Doll's wedding, Ren was ecstatic to announce that his wife was having a baby. Naomi was happy with the I.R.P.O., and Fuse was happy that she joined. The two of them got involved in a romantic relationship, and Fuse worded it like this: "When I kissed that girl, I never wanted to smoke again."  
  
The End 


End file.
